It Started With A Story
by VongolaCielo27
Summary: What if when Luchia, Hannon, and Rina are discussing the story of the Mermaid Beads (and the whole school is listening) Rina mentioned that the Mermaid Beads (when found) is a heirloom that is going to be passed down to Luchia as a sign for her to be the heir to Aqua Regina's power?
1. Prologue

**It Started With a Story (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch FanFiction) **

* * *

**Meanings**

1. hime = princess

* * *

**Summary**

What if when Luchia, Hannon, and Rina are discussing the story of the Mermaid Beads (and the whole school is listening) Rina mentioned that the Mermaid Beads (when found) is a heirloom that is going to be passed down to Luchia as a sign for her to be the heir to Aqua Regina's power?

* * *

**Warning**

Character OOC (I think)

* * *

**Prologue: The Start of Everything**

***Normal POV***

"My dearest heir... the mermaid beads will return to you when it is time for you to ascend my throne," a mermaid with long blonde hair that surrounds her in the water and a pair of gentle baby blue eyes as she watched a woman walk away, bringing with her a blue-colored beads.

As the women disappeared from the mermaid's eyes, the mermaid noticed her necklace giving off a gentle glow and her smile, if possible, become gentler and wider.

**•AT THE SAME TIME•**

***Normal POV***

[In the hospital wing of the North Pacific Ocean]

"ASUNA!" a man with a dark pink mermaid tail, black hair and blue eyes shouted as he swim as fast as he can to reach the hospital wing and asked in a panicked voice to the nurse that is waiting for him outside of the hospital wing, "Is she alright!?"

"Your Highness! Please calm down!" the nurse said as she tried to calm down the panicking king and continued, "Her highness and Luchia-hime(1) are both fine."

"Luchia…hime(1)?" the merman asked confusion evident in his face and voice.

"Kirito-sama!" a voice said as the door to the hospital wing opened and the now named king slowly faced the door afraid of what's happening to his wife and daughter.

"The queen, Asuna-sama, wants to talked to you," Madam Taki (or is it Madam Taiki?), a woman who have a gray wavy hair reaching the floor wearing something that a fortune teller would wear.

"Madam Taki, are they fine?" Kirito asked as he walked towards the midwife in the palace.

"Yes, they're fine, Asuna wants to talk to you. Go in now," Madam Taki said with smile as she gently pushed the now calm king inside the hospital wing.

"Asuna?" Kirito said as he started to look for his wife.

"I'm here, Kirito," a feminine and gentle voice said on the right corner of the room where you can see through the window and to the outside of the palace.

"Asuna!" Kirito said as he stared to slowly swim towards a woman who has a golden hair that is wavy near the end and curly to the end that reach the floor with golden tinted silver eyes.

"Kirito, come here…" Asuna said as she pat the space next to her and as the king sat down next to her she continued as she showed the sleeping baby to Kirito, "Look at our little princess, Kirito. Isn't she just wonderful?"

"Yes, yes she is…" Kirito said as he smiled to his queen and daughter.

* * *

Words: 438

Date Typed on: December 22, 2012


	2. Chapter 1

**It Started with a Story (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch FanFiction)**

* * *

Naruka: Can you guys do the disclaimer? I'm not in a mood to say anything.

Luchia, Hannon, Rina: Why?

...

...

...

Naruka: You want to know why? Because of school! And you guys know how I feel about school work!

Luchia: *sigh* Fine, fine. We're doing the disclaimer now.

Luchia, Hannon, Rina: Naru-chan don't own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch.

Hannon: Happy now?

Naruka: Yes! Yes! Yes! Thanks guys! BYE!

* * *

**Summary**

What if when Luchia, Hannon, and Rina are discussing the story of the Mermaid Beads (and the whole school is listening) Rina mentioned that the Mermaid Beads (when found) is a heirloom that is going to be passed down to Luchia as a sign for her to be the heir to Aqua Regina's power?

* * *

**Warning**

Character OOC (I think)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Before the Throne is Pass**

"Hey, Luchia… while we're at the subject of the Mermaid Beads, you know that when the Mermaid Beads is found, it's going to be given to you, right?" Rina asked Luchia after telling the story behind the Mermaid Beads.

"It will?" Luchia asked with a confused voice while titling her head sideways to further more show her confusion

"Yeah, it will. You know that the previous owner of the bracelet was Aqua Regina-sama and that the next holder/owner will be her heir, right?" Hannon asked.

"Yes, I know that, but why me?" Luchia asked.

"Because you're her descendant. You, who's the owner of the pink pearl and the princess and next in line of the North Pacific Kingdom," Rina explained with her left hand on her hips and her right hand index finger pointing upward in the air.

"Yes, I know that t…o…o…" Luchia said as she started to lose consciousness.

"LUCHIA!" Hannon and Rina shouted as they noticed Luchia lost consciousness.


End file.
